


Longing

by The_Winter_Writer



Series: Bingo Challenge [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: (i tried fitting bruce into this one but i couldn't get the scene to work), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Animal Traits, Barebacking, Bottom Tony Stark, Cat Tony Stark, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Avengers, Established Relationship, Fingering, Fluff and Smut, Fox Natasha, Hawk Clint, Knotting, M/M, Mates, POV Tony Stark, Platonic Cuddling, Possessive Behavior, Scent Marking, Scenting, Shifter AU, Steve is a Troll, The Avengers are cat people, Thor Is Not Stupid, Thor is a troll, Tony Stark & Thor Friendship, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Top Bucky Barnes, Wolf Bucky Barnes, so he's off doing science, tactile tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 17:08:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12916416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Winter_Writer/pseuds/The_Winter_Writer
Summary: Bucky and Steve had been gone on a mission fortwo weeks. He’d been regulated to a large, empty bed and Bucky’s fading scent.Tony missed his affectionate, possessive mate ridiculously.





	Longing

**Author's Note:**

> So this one was originally going to be a Gen fic, no ships or smut, but I haven't written pure WinterIron in awhile and, honestly, I missed it. Not sure if you all missed it as much as I did but if you did I hope this one is something you enjoy.
> 
> The fifth square I'm completing in my quest for a W-shaped bingo is O3: Shifter AU.

Tony stared longingly out of the huge windows overlooking New York City. His tail idly moved across the floor as he waited and waited. “Your mate will return soon.”

He didn’t protest, didn’t nip or bite, as Thor effortlessly lifted him and cradled his smaller body against his chest. A large hand stroked through his fur and Tony let himself go boneless in the Thunder God’s grasp.

It wasn’t Bucky but Thor smelled like his and Tony made a point to mark his teammates whenever the opportunity arose. He hated when they didn’t smell like they belonged.

Two weeks.

Bucky and Steve had been gone on a mission for _two weeks_. He’d been regulated to a large, empty bed and Bucky’s fading scent. It was why he’d taken to curling up with Thor at night only three days after Bucky had left and he had taken comfort in a familiar, safe scent until three days ago. Now he hadn’t changed out of his cat form in days.

Tony released a plaintive meow and shoved his face against Thor.

He’d been alone on their shared floor for three days and he’d forgotten how much he needed touch, needed attention and affection. It couldn’t be more obvious in the way Thor’s touch had him completely getting lost in it. He’d forced himself not to seek out comfort from his teammates or cuddles at night with the only non-shifter.

“You should visit the common room more often.” Thor spoke as he turned and left the penthouse. “The others have asked after you.”

Probably not Bruce. Tony knew his fellow scientist was in the middle of a breakthrough, according to Jarvis, and hadn’t left his lab in days.

“Truthfully I’ve gotten used to listening to you purr while I rest. It’s been quiet.”

Tony’s ears twitched as Thor stepped into the elevator and they started to descend. He’d been avoiding the common room and instead had been trying to soak in their combined scents the past three days in a vain attempt to trick himself into not missing Bucky.

He’d also felt guilty for invading Thor’s space even though he knew Thor loved cats and kittens.

“There’s Tony-Cat.” Clint grinned at him and Tony flicked his tail before pointedly looking anywhere but at Clint. It earned him a pout. “Don’t be like that.”

Tony listened to Clint rummaging around and sure enough his silence was rewarded.

“Come on Tony-Cat. Look what I have.” The scent of salmon caught his attention and Tony rubbed his face against Thor, ignoring Clint for a few more moments, as Thor carried him into the kitchen. “Awwww kitty.”

He glanced over, feigning disinteresting even as his stomach growled, before gracefully leaping from Thor’s arms and walking along the kitchen island to where Clint had placed a plate.

“Luring our resident cat with fish, Clint? How cliché.” Natasha strode into the kitchen and without hesitation ran her hand down the length of Tony’s back causing him to arch up.

Tony purred loudly and pushed into her hand as Natasha scratched behind his ear with expert ease. He couldn’t believe his luck that he’d ended up with a team full of cat lovers even if most of them in their shifted form could easily hunt him.

The salmon was gone far too fast and Tony didn’t bother protesting when Clint hauled him off the island to cuddle him. Instead he basked in the warm, careful touches and the familiar scent of his unexpected family.

Ten minutes later he was sprawled next to Clint on the couch and idly watching the hawk shifter battling Thor at Mario Kart. It never ceased to be absolutely amusing.

“Fuck you!” Clint practically howled when Thor ended up with his sixth blue shell and Yoshi ended up being blasted off the rainbow bridge. “You’re cheating!”

“How _dare_ you accuse the God of Thunder of cheating!”

Tony mentally snickered at the impressive offended tone Thor had slipped into, never pausing his playing, as Clint flipped him off and started driving the second his character was fished out of the abyss. Thunder rolled in the distance as though to back his claim.

“God of Thunder this, Sparky!”

The shell missed Thor’s character and Clint released an impressive snarl Tony would have expected from Bucky or Steve. He perked up, ignoring the way the couch seemed to jerk under Clint’s violent movements, as he watched Mario practically launched into the lead.

On the other side of him the couch dipped and Natasha settled, curling up and resting her head on top of him. He blinked lazily at the sleek fox using him as a pillow and relaxed back into the couch cushion. Natasha only seemed to rest more heavily on him and turned her focus to the TV.

Nothing like cuddling with a fluffy fox.

Mario raced across the finish line and Clint managed a fifth place finish even as Thor lorded his victory over him. “I am clearly the best Avenger. The Mighty Thor has bested you in all forms of combat and now—”

“I’ll show you ‘Mighty Tho—”

Tony caught the amusement filling Thor’s eyes, how his lips were threatening to quirk into a grin, and mentally laughed.

_What a fucking troll_. _Oh Thor you’re my absolute favorite._

Natasha huffed and he knew she’d noticed as well. “Are you challenging me, _mortal?_ ”

“You’re damn right I am!”

The elevator doors opened and Tony caught a familiar, well-loved and missed scent as Bucky came racing into the common room. Claws skittered across the hard floor and Tony bolted over the back of the couch dislodging Natasha while earning himself a half-hearted threatening growl.

Excitement thrummed inside of him as Bucky paused so Tony could rub against him, purring loudly and chattering, as his mate’s body practically shook with excitement. He paid attention to the metal leg, covering it with his scent, before rubbing against Bucky’s face when the large wolf lowered his head to Tony’s level.

_Bucky Bucky Bucky Bucky Bucky_

_Mine_

_Mine mine mine_

**_Mate_ **

_Mine mine mine mine_

Tony shoved his head against Bucky’s face again and purred as loud as he could, hoping to convey how fucking happy he was, as Steve stepped further into the common room.

A glance up revealed a fond and indulgent smile on his face. “I see how it is. Bucky gets all of the Tony-Cat snuggles and I’m left snuggle-less.”

He quickly darted over to Steve, weaving between his legs and rubbing against them, before allowing four strokes down his back. Then he was right back over to Bucky who had changed back and without pause scooped him up.

Tony sighed as Bucky brushed their cheeks together, a rumble of contentment building in his chest, as his mate held him and pet him. He could smell how fucking happy and content Bucky felt as Tony shoved himself closer to Bucky, purring loudly and chattering at him again.

“You’re just jealous I’m always going to be Tony-Cat’s favorite.” Bucky smirked at Steve and Tony glanced over. He stuck his tongue out and relished the mock outrage it earned.

“Traitors!” Steve clutched at his chest and Tony chuckled as best he could in this form. He wasn’t sure who the biggest troll in the Tower was: Thor or Steve. “See if I make either of your favorites for dinner anytime soon.”

Tony wriggled in Bucky’s arms and felt his mate loosen his hold so Tony could launch himself at Steve. As expected the super soldier caught him effortlessly and it was more muscle melting pets.

“That’s better. Finally the attention I deserve.” Steve grinned as Tony purred and pushed into Steve’s hand. He was an unrepentant cuddle slut. It didn’t matter who was petting or cuddling him. Tony loved touch and affection even when he loved snubbing his teammates when they were trying to get his attention in this form.

Sometimes he’d purposely sit away from them, back turned, while he casually groomed himself and ignored their increasingly creative offers to get him to come to them.

It always filled him with a smug kind of knowing at who really had the power at least in this way. He’d take it. Plus it meant a lot of affection and cuddles.

The bickering in front of the TV had quieted down and Tony could hear Mario Kart going again as he was transferred back to Bucky’s arms. His mate simply waved at their teammates and headed right back into the elevator.

Tony changed back the instant the doors shut and found himself shoved back against the elevator wall. A laugh slipped out seconds before Bucky’s mouth was on his and strong hands gripped him.

“Missed you. Thor cuddles are nice but they’re nothing on you.” He breathed out on a moan when Bucky rocked up against him and turned to mouth a line down his throat. “Two weeks is too fucking long.”

“They wanted us to stop for a debriefing.” Bucky’s forehead rested against his and Tony relished the sight of Bucky’s lust blown pupils. His mate’s scent filled his senses and the warm line of Bucky’s body pressed up against his made him want to purr with satisfaction. “Told Stevie I’d burn the building down if we didn’t go straight home fuck their debriefing.”

“Good.”

Strong hands moved down and Tony laughed when Bucky hauled him up to wrap his legs around his waist. “The Soldier was about to lose his mind.” Bucky confessed as Tony tightened his legs and leaned in to press their lips together.

“I’ve spent the last three days shifted by myself. Couldn’t leave our floor until Thor carried me out today.”

It was a bit easier to let his mind drift on feline wants and instincts then to focus on the radio-silent mission his mate had been on. “I’m sorry, doll.” The doors opened and Bucky carried him into the penthouse.

Tony grinned, “You can make it up to me.” His voice lowered and Tony titled his head knowing exactly what that did to Bucky’s instincts. Teeth lightly bit down on his neck, not breaking the skin, while a satisfied rumble reached his ears.

It wasn’t a feline thing but Tony knew how much the wolf in Bucky loved it and every single part of him loved making Bucky happy.

“Such a fuckin’ tease.”

“Not teasing.”

His feet hit the ground and Tony stretched, luxuriating in the stretch of his muscles, all the while entirely aware of Bucky’s eyes on his completely naked body.

Tony changed on the next step and darted through the penthouse, listening as Bucky gave chase, and leapt towards their bed changing midair. He hit the mattress, just as naked, with a bounce as Bucky slid into the room and prowled towards him all the while changing back to his human form.

Clothing was discarded and Tony’s mouth went dry. Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck. How was his mate real? He unashamedly stared at his naked mate.

Bucky paused long enough to grab the lube and then he was pressing Tony down, cock hard and rubbing against Tony’s own which was aching with the need to come, as Bucky caught Tony’s moan with his mouth.

It was teeth and tongue and a fight for dominance that Bucky won every time because Tony loved losing _this_ fight. It was the best kind of fight to lose and Bucky always rewarded him with orgasms.

“Gonna fuck you into the mattress.” Bucky breathed against him and Tony moaned, pushed up against him, while hooking his legs around his mate. “You’re not gonna to want to move when I’m done.”

Tony grinned up at him, wicked and pleased, as Bucky moved and shifted one of his legs. Lube wet fingers rubbed against Tony’s hole, teasing and pressing, until one started to sink in and Tony’s mouth dropped open.

He watched the love and arousal filling Bucky’s face as his mate started to finger him open, rubbing lube slick fingers against his insides and stretching Tony in all the ways Tony loved. It was agonizing as Bucky teased and pressed, stroking his prostate and spreading his fingers wide to the point of a pleasurable burn each time a new finger was added.

Cheeks flushed, eyes hooded and lips parted as he panted Tony shuddered in pleasure. “Please Bucky _please_.” He wasn’t above begging for what he wanted and Bucky was always happy to indulge him. “Need you. Need you in me. Please Bucky I can’t—”

“You can.” Bucky breathed out with a rough kind of reverence, “You’re so beautiful. My precious little kitty-cat.”

His instincts were screaming inside of him as Bucky’s fingers slipped out, leaving his hole slicked and loosened, as his mate turned him onto his belly. Strong hands gripped him and yanked Tony up so his knees were pressed into the mattress. They were knocked aside, spread wide and ass raised, while Tony shoved his face into the sheets and gripped them.

It was Bucky’s favorite position to take him in and Tony loved how Bucky’s instincts were closer to the surface like this.

The fat head of Bucky’s cock nudged against his hole and Tony’s breath shuddered, hitching and catching, as it pushed past his rim and started to sink in. Inch by inch Tony felt himself being spread open and filled, a beautiful mixture of pleasure and a hint of pain, as Bucky’s own breathing increased.

He knew Bucky’s instincts were screaming for him to slam inside, to fuck and fuck and fuck until he knotted, and even months after Tony had gotten Extremis, healed and strengthened, Bucky still held back from giving over completely to his instincts.

One day Tony would get his mate to completely lose control and Tony was sure he’d have to purchase a new bed. It would be completely worth it even if he walked with a limp. It wouldn’t be the first time he’d needed a cushion to sit on.

Tony shoved back and clenched down, moaning throatily in enjoyment, as Bucky’s grip increased and his hips jerked forward sheathing him the rest of the way inside. Heavy balls pressed up against Tony and the warmth of Bucky pushed against him had Tony sighing in happiness.

Sex wasn’t just pleasurable but an undeniable way to be completely connected to his mate and Tony relished that connection.

“Come on, Winter Wolf.” He grinned at the low growl that nickname earned him, “Fuck me like you mean it. Show me how much you missed me. I want to feel it.”

Bucky growled again and Tony opened his mouth to goad his mate again but the feeling of Bucky rolling his hips back and slamming in again stole the words right from his mouth.

“Yesssss.” He hissed with pleasure as Bucky started to fuck him. It wasn’t as hard as he knew his mate could but it was hard and fast, sending pleasure bursting through his body and twisting in his gut, while Tony moaned under him and held on. “Harder. Yes. Oohhh yes there there there.”

His mate had twisted his hips, changed his angle and was nailing Tony’s prostate. It was almost too much but Bucky kept Tony positioned and kept pounding into him.

Balls slapped against him and the sound of skin smacking skin competed with the sound of the headboard knocking loudly against the wall.

“Fuck, Tony.” Bucky bit out. Tony shoved back and clenched down, moaning Bucky’s name, as his mate fucked him towards his first orgasm. He could practically feel it being dragged from his very bones and when it slammed into him Tony went limp. “Feel so good around me, doll. So fucking good.”

The whole time his mate kept pounding into him, pace picking up, while Tony trembled and whined, shaking and clenching, underneath him. Bucky wouldn’t knot him until he’d fucked at least two orgasms out of Tony.

One of the very delightful and unexpected pluses to having Extremis. Improved health and a delightfully quick recovery.

“Good kitty.” Bucky snapped his hips forward and Tony swayed on the mattress, mouth dropped open and cheeks darkly flushed with his pleasure. “Give me another. Come on, kitten, I know you’ve got more in you.”

Bucky’s growing knot caught on his sensitive, puffy rim and Tony whimpered. It sent too much pleasure racing along his spine. Hanging untouched and neglected between his legs his cock hardened again to the point of aching.

Three more thrusts and Bucky draped himself along Tony’s trembling back, arm braced so he wasn’t putting too much weight on Tony, while he rutted roughly up against Tony’s ass.

His second orgasm had Tony jerking with a choked whimper and sagging in Bucky’s hold. Above him his mate started grinding up against his ass and working his knot inside.

It was nothing like two cat shifters mating, a knot wasn’t really meant to be taken by one of Tony’s kind, but Tony had very quickly learned to _love_ being fucked full and caught on Bucky’s thick knot. He loved the cuddles and the closeness demanded by having a knot locking them together.

Tony practically saw stars when Bucky managed to shove it in and it swelled, large and hard, to push against his insides and fill him. Then Bucky’s release was practically flooding his insides as it emptied into him in thick streams.

Teeth nipped at the back of his neck while Bucky rocked up against him, moaning lowly, as his orgasm rushed through him.

“Mmmmm.” He nuzzled against Tony and Tony purred his delight now long past the slight embarrassment that a good fucking reduced him to a purring mess. “There.” Bucky breathed out, “Smell like _mine_ again.”

“I always smell like I’m yours.” Tony let himself be manhandled over onto his side, Bucky tucked firmly along the length of his back, while their legs tangled and Bucky’s arms wound around him.

There was a low grumble, “You smelled more like the team.”

“You’re lucky that I’m willing to spend however many hours or days you need, locked in the penthouse, letting you cover me in your scent.” Tony barely maintained the air of self-sacrifice, “I know how you wolf-types are.” The last sentence was teasing because Tony was constantly rubbing against the people he considered his and claiming them in a very different way.

It earned a snort and more nuzzling, “Your sacrifice is noted and appreciated.” Lips pressed to the back of his neck and Tony sighed. “In fact it’s going to be very thoroughly appreciated. Many, many times.”

Tony grinned, pleased and content.

“I love you, Bucky.” He breathed out softly, “Missed you so fucking much.”

“Love you too.” Bucky’s grip tightened, “I hate being away from you.”

Tony felt Bucky shudder and press closer, knew his mate had just come again, as he shoved back and clenched down. It earned him a moan of enjoyment. He really didn’t want to leave his mate any time soon. “J? Let’s activate the _Winter is Coming_ protocol.”

“Winter is Coming?” Bucky’s voice was filled with laughter, “You’re such a little shit.”

It was his favorite protocol name and Tony was disgustingly pleased with himself.

Tony figured he’d let Bucky see the footage from the common room when Jarvis relayed Tony’s activated protocol. Steve’s horrified expression was always something he greatly treasured and since it was the first time using this protocol since he’d officially named it the expression was bound to be even more amusing.

**Author's Note:**

> The smut wasn't planned. This was going to be pure fluff, cuddles and kisses between Bucky/Tony BUT somehow I found myself writing smut. I missed writing these two together by themselves. It's been six or so fics since I wrote pure WinterIron.
> 
> I love the Shifter universe and I can never really find too much of it. I've also always loved Cat Tony (as evidenced by my familiar Tony fic) and a wolf fits Bucky too perfectly for me to be able to imagine any other kind of animal for him. Plus I loved having Tony call Bucky "Winter Wolf". You should also know I'm so not ashamed about the "Winter is Coming" protocol because I'm an awful person who enjoys the oddest things (plus I fully believe Tony would say that if he was with Bucky).
> 
> The next one should be ThunderIron (I'm still so shocked at how many people seem to love that ship) and then, after ThunderIron, it should be another WinterIron.
> 
> I'm curious as to what you all thought about this one. I figured Tony cuddles, Thor/Tony friendship and WinterIron fluff/smut would hit the spot. Plus who doesn't love Cat Tony?


End file.
